In high production foundries it is important to be able to produce large and complex size cores or molds in a minimal cycle time with repeatable accuracy. It is also important to be able to produce such cores with inexpensive and readily changeable tooling. In the cold box process such as that employed using SO.sub.2 gas, the sand mix has the advantage of mixing in a conventional muller and it will not harden until gassed. With such process foundries can employ readily available tooling. Moreover, with the cold box process, metal tooling will not change in size because of the application of heat.
It is also important not only to be able to make the core or mold quickly, but to be able to deposit the core or mold on a conveyor for subsequent inspection and assembly without manual handling and without damage to the core or mold. Also, in job shop foundries where tooling changes frequently, it is important to be able to employ a machine wherein the tooling can quickly and readily be inspected or removed and replaced if required.